


Сказка про Лину и завивку

by jana_nox



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано вместе с Велькой-кун на <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~shinywhatsoever/p84737858.htm">драбблофлешмоб</a> по заявке: "чтобы выразить свою симпатию 12 приготовил карри для 3, а 3 угостил им 5, и 5 влюбился в 12".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка про Лину и завивку

Жила-была на свете прекрасная принцесса Лина, славилась она красотой своей невиданной да добротой неслыханной. И было у прекрасной принцессы Лины двое братьев - Джун и Ю, а у тех в друзьях ходило полным-полно добрых молодцев, и все, как один, принцы, разумеется.

Вот, например, прекрасный принц Нишикидо имел доброго друга Окуру-куна и души в нём не чаял. Но постигла Окуру-куна участь страшная, завивкой именуемая. Принцесса Лина, сочувствием обуреваемая, приготовила добру молодцу волшебное брюдо карри, которое должно было излечить его от этого тяжкого недуга. Но по ошибке гонца, что должен был доставить сиё чудотворное блюдо в город далёкий Осаку, карри съел не Окура-кун, а Накамару-тян, королевский шут, скоморох и вообще смешной человек. И не удивительно, что случилось так: неча прекрасному, но глупому принцу Аканиши столь важные дела поручать.

Как только проглотил Накамару-тян последнюю ложку лечебного блюда, запело сердце его - влюбился он в прекрасную принцессу Лину и возмечтал сделать её женою своею.

\- МУА-ХА-ХА, - хором сказали братья. Получилось очень грозно.

Вот тут и сказочке конец.


End file.
